


Not My Cup of Tea

by hoe4aliens



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, F/F, Flirting, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-24 19:11:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14361825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoe4aliens/pseuds/hoe4aliens
Summary: aka the British Choni AUCheryl is the classic mean girl. Toni is the biker gang bisexual. What happens when two strong-minded girls fall for each other, but neither is willing to admit their feelings?





	1. the one where they have a bit of flirty roasting

**Author's Note:**

> okay so here's a little dictionary for the non-brits of things you might not know
> 
> A-Levels = a type of exam you sit at the end of senior/high school  
> common room = this lounge area that lots of schools have for a year group (especially in the upper years/sixth form)  
> chun = puke  
> beat around the bush = not really talk about something, be super vague and indirect  
> Primark = a cheap trashy shop we all lowkey go to but don't admit
> 
> pls leave me a comment if you think this is any good x I'm def planning on writing more this chap is a little short but it's a start

Cheryl Blossom? What the actual fuck was Toni thinking.

Okay so, let me explain. After her minor moment of insanity when she thought Jughead (bloody Jughead of all people) was somewhat attractive, Toni swore to herself she’d take a break from the dating scene and allow herself to come back to her senses. She wanted to focus on her A-Levels, sort out her uni applications and spend a bit more time with her grandpa. At least, that’s what we all tell ourselves. 

“Listen up people! My mum’s decided to piss off for the next two days, so party tonight at mine, black tie. Booze will be provided but bring your own spirits.”

The. most. stunning. girl Toni had ever seen was standing in the middle of the common room with her arms crossed, nonchalantly announcing her news to the entire year. Red lipstick almost as bright as her hair, she commanded absolute power over the whole room, and she knew it.

“-Oh and also, if you chun in my house I will actually eviscerate you.”

I’m not going to beat around the bush, Toni had always had a thing for the bad boys. Or in this case, the bad girls. And she couldn’t help but to provoke her a little.

“Bit late notice for a black tie theme don’t you think?”

Cheryl’s eyes narrowed as she searched around to find the source of the voice. Her sight locked on Toni, sitting on the arm of a sofa, her lips in a smug smile and a cheeky twinkle in her eyes. Oh, so that’s what defiance looks like.

“Okay, pleb, seeing as your wardrobe consists of a rotation of 3 flannels, we’ll do Primark Black Tie. Dress to impress on a tight budget slash whatever you can find in your closet, is everyone happy with that?” 

The hundred or so people in the room all nodded (or gave out various ‘mhm’/ ‘yup’/ ‘cool’ responses) and went back to what they were all doing before: going to the vending machine to grab a kitkat, sitting around scrolling through their phones, chatting in their group’s circle formation about what they were going to wear, etc. But Cheryl’s gaze was still on Toni, and she seemed to hesitate for a second before strutting up to her. Leaning down so her face was right next to Toni’s ear, she half-whispered,

“Just dress slutty. You can never go wrong with that,”

before swishing her hips out into the hallway and around the corner. 

Well, shit. Toni could feel her heart beating slightly faster than usual from the excitement of this new situation. Cheryl Blossom was not only a mean girl, her type, and absolutely gorgeous, but she also appeared to be flirting with her.


	2. the one where they dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni rocks up to Cheryl's party and they get along pretty well imo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen to sober by bazzi that's a mood for this chap
> 
> uhhhhh what else  
> Sainsbury's is this cheap grocery store in the UK but i think everything else should be fine
> 
> also for some reason i ended up googling vanessa and madelaine's heights while writing this and they're 5"3 and 5"5 respectively you're welcome for the info

Black platform heels, suspender tights and a leather miniskirt, complemented by a low-cut strappy top that hugged her figure, Toni was off to church. Just kidding. She admired herself in the mirror, twisting left and right to gauge the whole look of the outfit. Toni knew it was pretty, sure, but tonight she wanted to be extraordinary. What the instruction ‘dress to impress on a tight budget’ was missing was who you were supposed to be impressing, and as much as Toni would never have admitted it out loud, she wanted badly to impress Cheryl.  
She paused, staring at her reflection, before an idea popped into her mind and Toni burst into a grin, grabbed a cropped flannel and shrugged it on, only doing up the bottom three buttons. Perfect.

When Toni arrived at the Victorian mansion that Cheryl called home, the party was already in full swing (not at all due to the fact that Fangs was late in picking her up because he couldn’t get his hair gel just quite right). The windows were flashing up in different colours from the disco lights, and it felt like the even the gravel of the driveway was buzzing with the bass of the music. She squeezed past the crowded hallway into the foyer, keeping an eye out for a flash of red hair which would give away Cheryl’s whereabouts to her. Sure enough, Toni spotted her through the doorway hogging an entire bottle of Prosecco to herself, and rolled her eyes. Of course she’d be drinking something fancy. Cheryl locked eyes with her, and raised her eyebrows. In greeting? Surprise? Judgement? Toni couldn’t figure out the body language of our femme fatale, and at this point, screw it, she just needed a drink. 

Cheryl watched Toni turn away and disappear back into the foyer out of her line of sight. Um. Okay. She had just acknowledged the Topaz girl (more of a reaction than most of the common people ever get), and she just. Walked away? From her? This was completely unacceptable. In fact, the more Cheryl thought about it, the more she realised the only possible explanation for this behaviour was that maybe Toni wasn’t feeling too well and needed a break. As the host, it was only proper for her to check up on her guests. Cheryl strode out of the living room into the foyer and spotted one of the Serpents who had enough gel in his hair to audition for Grease and, upon approaching nearer, smelled like an explosion in the cologne factory. Ugh, boys.

“Hey Danny Zuko, where’s that pink-haired friend of yours gone off to?” she demanded.

“Uh, the kitchen I think,” he grumbled.

Cheryl’s eyes widened and she marched off around the corner, bursting through the door yelling,

“I swear to God Topaz if you’re chunning in here-”

“-You’ll eviscerate me, I remember.” Toni was hunched over the countertop, and Cheryl walked up to get a closer look at what she was up to then. Vodka in one hand and Diet Coke in the other, Toni was pouring them into a bottle, squinting at trying to get the ratio right. Once she was happy, she took a sip and exhaled contentedly.

“Ahh, there we go.” She looked up at Cheryl and asked, “You want some?” 

Before she had time to reply, Toni had already extended the bottle to her. Cheryl took a swig and started spluttering.

“F- ffuck!! What is that absolute garbage??”

Toni laughed, throwing her head back, and pointed to the original vodka bottle.

“Sainsbury’s basic. Cheap shit, but it does the job.”

“Hm, much like your outfit,” Cheryl quipped.

“I had to, since you love my flannels so much,” Tony returned. 

“You do realise you actually look like a lumberjack.”

“A slutty lumberjack though. Kesha would be proud.”

Cheryl raised her eyebrows, but this time Toni could read what it meant. She was impressed. Not only at the amount of cleavage exposed, which was far more than would ever be considered holy, but also at Toni standing up to her. Defiance. That’s what it was. An experience almost exotic for Cheryl, and thrilling for Toni. 

“Big claim,” Cheryl pointed out. She started making her way back to the living room, before turning back and smirking. “You’ll have to prove it on the dancefloor.”

Toni was hooked. Some invisible force (romantics among you will call it love, but for now I’ll call it pure undiluted thirst) was drawing her towards Cheryl, demanding to be in her presence. Her peripheral vision had completely vanished: all Toni could see was those confident hips swaying in front of her, arms stretched out over her head, and the smile growing across Cheryl’s face as she danced with her eyes shut. She had never looked more content and at peace. She had never looked more beautiful. 

Toni blinked frantically to shake herself out of this state. It was the alcohol talking. Or the dry spell she had imposed upon herself. Or, even more likely, a mixture of both, she thought to herself. Cheryl’s big brown eyes fluttered open, almost sensing that something was off, looking questioningly at Toni, who had stopped moving altogether.

“I am absolutely not putting on whatever angsty punk rock you probably listen to,” Cheryl joked in Toni’s ear, as if the problem was the playlist.

Toni managed to give out a weak laugh, but gestured over to the outside that she needed some fresh air. Clambering out through the crowd of sweaty bodies, she finally made it to the garden and leant against the wall, running her hands through her wavy hair. She was fine with flirtation, when it was all a game. But for a split second, watching Cheryl smile, Toni knew she felt something else, something stronger. Something dangerous. She couldn’t risk falling for a girl who, in all likelihood, couldn’t give less of a fuck about her.

At that exact moment (oh the irony!), Cheryl’s head popped around the corner, and upon seeing Toni hunched up with her head in her hands, she stepped out and hesitantly walked over towards her.

“You okay, T?” When she received no response, Cheryl moved closer and put a gentle hand on Toni’s shoulder. 

Whatever composure Toni was trying to hold on to flew out of the window instantly. Lifting her head up, she grabbed Cheryl’s hips and twisted her around to push her against the wall. Cheryl gasped, eyes wide with surprise, and Toni froze. Shit, what was she doing?

She let go and started retreating, when Cheryl grabbed her and pulled her back in, wrapping her arms around Toni’s neck and bringing their lips together in a bruising and heated kiss. Toni pushed Cheryl back against the wall, sliding her hands along Cheryl’s waist, and broke the make out to leave a trail of warm, sloppy kisses down her neck. And by warm, sloppy kisses, I mean Toni definitely bit down a couple of times. Who can blame her for liking the way it made Cheryl breathe heavily? 

Fangs walked out into the garden to find the two girls pressed against each other, Cheryl’s hands tangled in Toni’s hair and tongue tangled between her lips. 

He cleared his throat to make his presence known, or rather to catch Toni’s very preoccupied attention.

“Sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but if you want a ride Ton, I’m leaving now.”

She reluctantly disentangled herself from Cheryl and nodded to Fangs in acknowledgement, before turning back to Cheryl and murmuring,

“See you Monday.”

“Toodles,” Cheryl replied in a raspy voice, and wiggled her fingers goodbye as Toni stepped back into the house and out of sight.

Toodles?? Really?? Toni shook her head in disbelief as she got into the passenger seat of the car. What does that girl want? No. No. This is exactly the sort of thing she wanted to avoid, the confusion, the overthinking.

Teeeechnically, hooking up isn’t dating though. She was fine. Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> question: who do you think actually made the first move? lmk 
> 
> aka pls talk to me i need validation


End file.
